Gengar
' '''Gengar', labeled The Party Dude, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island, he was a member of the Killer Kyogres, he compete again on Total Pokemon World Tour and he was a member of the Deadly Darkrais, and had reached the merge in both seasons. He also competes in Total Pokemon Redux, where he is a member of the Victorious Vileplumes. Coverage Personality When you see a dark, grinning, shadowy ghost, what do you expect? Not someone like Gengar, probably. Despite his intimidating appearance, Gengar is a friendly, hyperactive dude that wants to keep partying all day, all night, and all of his afterlife. Gengar is a gentle soul who likes making others happy. Though he may come off as occasionally cocky or dim, he gets decent grades and has a heart of gold. Gengar's partying antics aren't his only good traits. Gengar is a strong player, a great teammate, and is also a good leader. He tries to play it off like he's "just another guy", but he's got some qualities that he tries to ignore. Others, however, see it, which could explain why he's so popular. Gengar is that kind of guy that you meet and you just like. Gengar also has a tendency to see past people's outer appearances, such as Houndoom's supposed "betrayal" and Froslass's icy personality. This is partially what makes him such a good leader. But Gengar changes drastically when he Mega Evolves. Mega Gengar is described as having the most over the top, embarrassing, obnoxious, loud villain's complex ever. Mega Gengar often boasts and brags about his amazing power, claiming that he's an overlord, ruler of hell, and that he can make even Giratina cower in fear. He displays intense megalomania, yet he still remains his usual friendliness, despite talking down to his "weakling friends". Mega Gengar is often overly agreeable and easy to manipulate- as long as he gets to show off his dark power, he cannot resist. Mentioning Froslass to Mega Gengar is a surefire way to shut him up. Mega Gengar enjoys making dramatic poses during his speeches. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *If Gengar was human, he'd be "that one guy that everyone knew and liked, who would wear a large hoodie and throw the best parties". He'd also be "really handsome, but he'd dress lazily". *Gengar was voted the hottest guy on the island in TPI. Ironically, he never got a girlfriend that season. The reason is because "girls were intimidated by his good looks". *Gengar and Froslass are a very attractive couple, due to Gengar's natural good looks and Froslass being a model. *Gengar could be just as strong as the best competitors if he tried, but he palys it cool and slacks off instead. Still, Gengar has yet to have been voted off without consent (voting himself off in TPI), so that says something at the very least. *Gengar is one of the best singers on the show, and one of the best dancers. *Despite being a ghost, Gengar gets scared fairly easily, being frightened by vaccuums, the Old Chateau, and especially Gabite. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Ghost-types Category:Poison-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Victorious Vileplumes members